


Good Girl

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Chloe gets pretty involved in her video games. Max doesn't like it.





	Good Girl

"Are you going to play with that thing all night?" Chloe looks up to see Max standing at the end of the coffee table, hands on her hips.

"No, of course not." Chloe shrugs and looks back at the TV.

"Well how much longer." Max crosses her arm. "I want to spend time with you."

"You can spend time with me when I'm gaming" Chloe points to the coffee table. "Hell, there's another controller right there if you wanted to join me next game!"

"Chloe, we played COD almost all day last Saturday, and part of last Sunday. I want to spend this weekend with you, in person."

"Maaaax, we are in person!" Chloe exclaims as she frantically presses buttons on her controller. "Ahh, crap. I died." Chloe looks over at Max and pauses the game, putting the controller down. "Max, you know I always play video games on the weekends."

"Yes, and I also know that you have been on there since lunch time. I need you to put down the controller and start paying some attention to me..." Max pouts and crosses her arms. "I feel like I'm just some...casual roommate. I don't feel like your lover..."

Chloe looks down at the controller and picks it up again. She quits the game and them turns off the system. She stands up and walks over to Max, kissing her cheek and then resting her forehead against Max's. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be spending so much time gaming. I'm just not used to being with someone."

"Well unless something's changed, you're with me now." Max kisses Chloe on the cheek and looks into her eyes. "I want my wife to hangout with me."

"Of course. Is there anything specific that you want to do right now?"

"Well there is this one thing."

\-------------------

"Max, this is why I love you."

"Because I make great pillow forts?"

"Because you're so damn fun to be around." Chloe smiles wide as they cuddle inside of the pillow fort that Max has set up in the living room. "I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Chloe." Max turns around in Chloe's arms and looks deep into her eyes. "Would you mind cooking dinner tonight? I'm feeling kind of tired."

"Of course. Whatever you need, just let me know."

"Good girl." Max gives Chloe a loving kiss, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Good girl? What am I, your dog?" Chloe laughs as she squeezes Max gently, avoiding her stomach.

"No, you're my wife." Max reaches over and presses Chloe's hand to her stomach. "And soon to be a mother..."

"Yeah." Chloe rubs Max's stomach, feeling that it is starting to bump out more than it normally does. "We're going to be great moms."

"Yes we are." Max closes her eyes, smiling as she feels Chloe's presence around her and the whole world shrinks down to the inside of their pillow fort.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked your weekly booster shot of Pricefield fluff. I'm going to bring you some more next week.
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


End file.
